Ciudad Costera
Ciudad Costera is the capital and second largest city in the Kingdom of the Spanish Islands. Most of the country's government officials live and work here, including the king and prime-minister. Ciudad Costera is located in the southern part of Gran Isle Española, in the bay of New Spain. Ciudad Costera is the capital city, a major port, and leading commercial center of the Spanish Islands. The city is located on the main island, Gran Isle Española. The city has 432,785 inhabitants, and the urban area over 634,893, making Ciudad Costera the second largest city in the Spanish Islands. Ciudad Costera extends mostly south-westward from the Bay of New Spain. In 1959 the city halted its growth, and since then has suffered a net loss of living units, despite its population increase. King Philip II of Spain granted Ciudad Costera the title of city in 1592 and a royal decree in 1634 recognized its importance. Ciudad's coat of arms carries the inscription "Ciudad Costera, el capital siempre!", meaning "Ciudad Costera, capital forever!". The city was made capital in 1553. Present day Ciudad Costera is the center of the Spanillian government, and various ministries and headquarters of businesses are based there. Districts Names are in English Government Quarter The Government Quarter is located to the south-west of City-Center. This district holds the national capital and several other headquarters for various ministries of the Spanish Islands. Some of the city's most exclusive hotels are located here, including the Ciudad Hilton and many others. Royal Gardens The Royal Gardens of Ciudad Costera is mainly the residence of King Arturo Estranda and his family. Some of the king's closest friends and advisors also live in the gardens, which includes Prime-Minister Curro MartÍ. The gardens is sealed off by a high wall with only two entrances, both well guarded. The Royal Gardens are south of the Government Quarter. City-Center The main executive part of the city, which lies directly in the middle of the metropolitan area. City-Center features most of the city's business headquarters and some embassies. Not many apartments are located here, however there are some high-rise buildings with penthouses and other living quarters in them. Kingdom Beach Kingdom Beach is located on the Bay of New Spain to the north of the city. Here you can find the most exclusive vacation resorts and hotels, clubs and restaurants. This district stretches the length of the entire city, except in the harbour and Bay View Suburbs. Kingdom Beach is the destination for thousands of holiday goers year-round. The Port of Ciudad Costera The harbour was named The Port of Ciudad Costera late in 2001. The Port is located to the north-east of the City-Center and is the largest port in the Spanish Islands. Around the harbour itself, you will find some of the poorer areas of the city, where most of the workers of the harbour live. Bay View Suburbs Bay View Suburbs is located west of Kingdom Beach in Ciudad Costera. This is one of the richest neighborhoods in the city, and features an exclusive view over the Bay of New Spain. Some of the Spanish Islands' richest people live here. This district mostly contains houses and mansions, however to the north-west a few resorts can be found. Relation Square Relation Square is a huge square east of the City-Center. All around the square, you will find embassies and some offices of Spanish Islands ministries. The houses of most of the ambassadors are also located here. Viejo Avenue's origin lies here and continues through Kingdom Beach onto the edge of the land. Ciudad Costera International Airport The airport lies within its own district, which is to the west of the Government Quarter. The airport is the second largest in the country, and features two airport hotels. Ciudad Costera International Airport offers easy access to most of the city's districts with its own metro system. Lower East Projects The Lower East Projects lay north of the Forest of the Capital and south of the Upper East Projects. The people of lower income reside here. Upper East Projects The Upper East Projects lay north of the Lower East Projects and east of Downtown. People of lower income live in this governmentally built neighborhood. Downtown Together with City-Center, Downtown host most of the city's executive businesses and hotels. 55% of the city is employed in downtown. The district lay south-east of Relation Square, and north-west of Diplomatic Residences. C.C. Industrials C.C. Industrials (Ciudad Costera Industrals) is the main industrial area in the south of the Spanish Islands, and it the second largest in the entire country. C.C. Industrials also employs many of the citizens, but there are workers who come form neighboring villages. C.C. Industrials lay south-east of the Port of Ciudad Costera. Diplomatic Residences Diplomatic Residences is a security estate located south of City-Center. Most of the ambassadors and their families live here, because it has easy access to Relation Square, where the ambassadors work. West Side West Side is a medium-income residential district located south of Kingdom Beach and north-west of the airport. Most of the city's residents live here. Upper West Estates Upper West Estates is another security estate located in the north-western part of the city. Some of the city's wealthiest people live there. Vila del Norte Vila del Norte is a small village located north of Ciudad Costera, it counts as part of the metropolitan area, and therefore as part of the city. The village primarily specializes in fishing and agriculture. Regional Park Regional Park is the largest park in the city. It is located south of the Upper West Estates and north-west of the West side. Located around the park are shops and markets. The city's largest mall is also located here. Diplomacy Embassies to the Spanish Islands are all located in and around the city, primarily in Relation Square. The ambassadors also live within the city, in specially built government estates. The Government Quarter is also in a centrally placed location for easy access. Gallery File:Spanish Islands Capitol Building.png|The Spanish Islands Capitol Building. Image:Ciudad Costera Pic 1.png|A view of Ciudad Costera from the Forest of the Capital. Image:Ciudad Costera Pic 2.png|A beach resort in Ciudad Costera. See Also *Spanish Islands *Government of the Spanish Islands *Bay of New Spain Category:Spanish Islands